


Deputy Stilinski

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Handcuffs, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from a long week away and Lydia’s got a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short that falls in with the **[Where I Feel At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/series/184739)** Series.

Stiles pushed the key in the lock, duffle bag over his shoulder, exhaustion tugging at him as he turned the key and pushed open the front door. It was late Friday night and he’d spent the past week at a training conference for the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department, which was officially the last hoop he had to jump through before being appointed Deputy.  _Thank god_.

He stepped inside the apartment an arched an eyebrow at how dark it seemed. Stiles briefly wondered where his wife and son were, but as he was kicking the door shut behind him he spotted a light on in the living room. He tossed his bag by the door and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it up as he walked further into the apartment. “Lyds, is that you?”

Lydia couldn’t help the way she grinned at his question. “Who else would it be?” She called out, but didn’t move from her position on the couch. “You’re a bit earlier than I expected.” Which wasn’t a lie. She thought she’d have at least another twenty minute wait for him to get there.

Stiles chuckled, “I missed you so I might have been speeding,” he joked as he stepped into the doorway of the living room and then froze, his mouth dropping open at the sight of his wife sitting in his favorite chair, heeled feet propped up on the coffee table, completely naked. “You’re trying to kill me…aren’t you? You realize the life insurance policy isn’t  _that_  good…right?” He all but squeaked. 

Lydia’s lips curved into a slow seductive smile. “If I was trying to kill you, trust me, you’d know.” She teased. The 22-year-old strawberry blonde lifted her hand slowly, the light glinting off the metal dangling from her fingers. “It’s been a week since I’ve seen you,” she replied innocently, “And I’ve been a very naughty girl Deputy Stilinski.”

Stiles’ mouth went dry, his eyes zeroing in on the handcuffs dangling from her small finger. He swallowed hard as arousal slammed into him, his pants starting to get a bit on the uncomfortable side. “Holden?” He inquired his voice low as he pushed away from the archway and started to slowly make his way into the living room.

“Sleep over at Scott’s.” Lydia replied watching his movements closely the desire in his eyes, making arousal stir inside of her. A week without him had been too much.

“Tell me,” he said conversationally, “Exactly how naughty are we talking?” He inquired as he paused in front of her hooking his finger under the cuffs and pulling them from her finger.

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “Very naughty.” She said as she sat forward and left her hand slid up his jeans up to the crotch of his pants and then back down.

Stiles swallowed hard. Dead puppies. He needed to think about dead puppies or this whole surprise Lydia had cooked up for him was gonna be over way too soon. And he wasn’t about to let that happen. He cleared his throat as he reached out with his free hand and brushed her hair behind her ear pushing it  off her shoulder. “Well then you’re going to have to be punished.” He told her gruffly. “Get up.”

Lydia arched a brow, but did as he asked, standing and watching as he shifted so he was in front of the seat before sitting down. She felt her body warm at the way his eyes traveled over her. She pressed her legs together to quell the ache that was beginning to form between her thighs.

Stiles saw the way her thighs clenched and he licked his lips. “Get on your knees and give me your hands,” he requested softly. 

Lydia smirked at his words. She had a feeling he was enjoying himself, which had been part of the plan. So she rested her hands on his knees and pushed his legs apart as she slowly dropped to her knees in the space between his legs. She slid her hands up his legs and held them out to him.

She was so fucking hot. Some days Stiles still had trouble believing he was married to Lydia Martin. He pushed the thought aside and took the handcuffs curling them around her wrists in front of her and clasping them shut with a click.

Lydia inhaled deeply, her lips parting at the feel of the metal tight against her skin, excitement filling her. 

Stiles titled his head, “Too tight?”

Lydia shook her head, “Perfect,” she replied her voice soft as her eyes fluttered up to his. “So Deputy Stilinski, I believe you said something about a punishment?” She inquired eyebrow arched.

Stiles smirked and nodded towards his pants, “Well since you’re down there,” he teased, “Show me that, that mouth of yours is good for something other than sass.”

The request went straight to the juncture between her thighs and Lydia reached her cuffed hands up and unbuttoned his jeans, before sliding the zipper down slowly, her gaze dropping from his face and going to his boxer briefs. Lydia could already see the slight lift in his shorts, he was at half mast already and she hadn’t even touched him yet.

Stiles watched with hooded eyes as his wife nudged him making him lifted his body so she could tug his boxer briefs and jeans down. She left them at his knees and then he watched her straighten up on her knees and bend forward. The sight was fucking magnificent. He could see the curve of her ass perfectly and for the life of him he just wanted to reached down and squeeze it.

His hand gripped the arm of the chair clenching as he started to shift, but all thoughts flew out of his head the minute he felt her mouth against the head of his cock.

Lydia curled her palm around his shaft, grinning at the groan that came from him as her mouth closed over his head sucking gently, before letting her tongue twirl around the tip as she started moving her hand in slow stroking motions.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned as his head dropped back against the chair. Her mouth was wet and warm as it closed over move of his shaft, her head bobbing up and down in his lap making pleasure shoot up his spine. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out like this. He needed to be inside of her.

Stiles reached out and gripped Lydia’s head gently stopping her movements. He watched her glanced up at him curiously. He swallowed heavily, “I need you up here now. I don’t want to come like this.” He told her as he held her gaze.

Lydia felt her stomach muscles clench. She slid her mouth off of him and released his cock as she pushed herself off her knees and stood. 

Stiles reached for her, tugging her closer, “Get up here,” he said as he gripped one arm and tugged her handcuffed hands over his neck as he helped her straddle his waist.

The handcuffs kept her arms over his neck as her knees sunk into the chair. “Help me,” she whispered as she rocked her hips over him, the head of his cock brushing against her slit making her moan. “Stiles.” 

He grunted and gripped his cock, stroking it twice before lining it up with her center and then clutched her naked hips. “Come on Lyds, show me what you’ve got.” He whispered hotly against the skin of her ear as he gave his hips a little jerk.

Lydia gasped as she pushed down on his body, his cock sliding into her slowly making her eyes flutter shut at the way he stretched her body. She loved having him inside of her. Being close to Stiles in anyway, was literally one of her favorite past times.

She started moving, slowly at first rocking her hips in an upwards motions moving him inside of her as she rested her forward against his, Stiles’ lips finding hers. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, his hands searing her skin as they gripped her ass cheeks, squeezing and the guiding her movements, helping her lift off of him and then slide back down.

Lydia could already feel a heavy pressure building in her lower belly and she broke the kiss and moaned as she arched her body, undulating in his lap while picking up the pace. “Stiles,” she moaned his name and his grip on her tightened.

Stiles slid on hand up to her back holding onto her as her body bucked above him, his hips lifting every time she pushed down on him allowing him to sink deeper into the warm cavern of her body. He could hear her whimpers growing louder and honestly he wasn’t going to last much fucking longer.

He slid his hand around from her back and dropped it between their bodies, rubbing his thumb hard against her clit as she moved above him.

Lydia gasped at the feel of his finger on her clit, making her sit up, arching her back slightly as her eyes fell shut. She continued to ride him, her arms a bit sore in their current position, but not really caring in the slightest. She moved harder, rotated her hips over him and let out a startled cry when she felt his mouth close over her nipple and suck it hard into his mouth. “Stiles,” she whimpered his name and then bit her bottom lip as she felt the pleasure inside of her cresting over the edge.

Stiles could feel Lydia’s inner muscles fluttering around his cock and he knew she was close. He gripped her hip hard helping her slam down on him as he bucked up inside of her. He pinched her clit as his teeth grazed her nipple and he felt it the second she lost control.

Lydia threw her head back, a sharp cry leaving her throat as she tensed above Stiles, her body still moving as she came hard above him. Her thighs shook with the force of her orgasm, clamping down around his outer legs as her inner muscles clutched and flexed around his cock.

Stiles didn’t stop moving though. He thrust up into her hard as he alternated between rubbing her clit and pinching it, each jerk of his hips drawing a gasp from her lips. He grit his teeth as he pushed her through her orgasm and straight into another. Stiles spine tingle and he pushed up into her one last time before exploding inside of her, his orgasm taking over as white hot pleasure exploded in front of his eyes.

Lydia collapsed against Stiles’ chest her head resting near his shoulder as she sucked in several heavy breaths. She turned her head and pressed a kiss against his neck as she sighed.

Stiles ran his hand down her back eyes closed as he made no attempt to move. “Christ…I think that was the best welcome home you’ve ever given me.” He mumbled making his wife chuckle.

A smile tugged at Lydia’s lips. “Congrats on passing the last Deputy’s training.” She said softly as she rubbed her nose against his skin. “Stiles,” she said softly.

“Hm,” Stiles grunted as he continued running his hand over her spine.

Lydia tugged her hands gently which were still around his neck, “These cuffs are starting to hurt.” She told him with a pout.

Stiles just laughed. “Alright, I’ve got you,” he said while leaning forward a bit to grab the keys of the coffee table. He held her to him as he pulled her hands over his head and started to unlock the cuffs. “You know, you’re a pretty awesome wife,” he teased.

Lydia grinned rubbing her wrists once the cuffs were off. “Yeah, well you’re a pretty awesome husband too.” She replied.

Stiles winked at her and gave her ass a light slap. Oh yeah, definitely the best wife ever.


End file.
